


Crumbs

by ussgallifrey221b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Heavy Petting, Lazy Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey221b/pseuds/ussgallifrey221b
Summary: Prompt:“You’re getting crumbs in my bed.”





	Crumbs

It was the warm and hazy comfort of a post-mission lay-in. The golden light streaming through the window made the dust particles dance in the air. The immovable lump by your left foot _mews_ with sleepy irritation after trying, unsuccessfully, to push it out of the way. You can feel Alpine stand with a stretch, circle the spot on the comforter twice, before laying right back down with a plop. Curling your legs up, you savor the warmth under the blankets as the hazy fog of sleep starts to pull from your mind. Rolling over from your stomach onto your left side, your arms reach out with a lazy stretch. Grasping at the empty sheets, your eyes flick open and squint against the morning light. Forcing yourself into a simple push up on your knees, your mouth snaps open and closed a few times with a distinctly dry morning breath salting your tongue.

With the soft _pop_ from the toaster, you shift your gaze towards the cracked bedroom door. A small smile plays on your lips as you turn to flop back down onto the pillows.

“Come back to bed!”

It takes another minute. The sound of the drawer opening, the fridge too, the seal of a container lid breaking away. And then the soft fall of feet across the linoleum close in. Bucky pushes the door to the side with his elbow. He moves to his claimed side of the bed and sets the steaming cup down on the little blue nightstand. It smells like fucking heaven.

“You didn’t get me any?” You force your pout.

He shifts his weight onto the bed, the paper plate with his toast is set down on his lap. “You’re a big girl,” he smirks before taking a crumbly bite.

Alpine perks up, padding slowly towards Bucky’s bare feet. His cold pink nose nudges against the big toe before he rubs his head against the side of his foot. Bucky grimaces, gives the white cat a little shove, “Cut it out, Al.“

You look down at him and hold your arms open invitingly, “Come on, bud. I’ll protect you from the big meanie.”

He seems to contemplate the offer for a moment, going so far as to take three steps towards you - stalking down the valley between your’s and Bucky’s legs. But then he’s moving across your body to the edge of the bed, jumping to the floor with a certain grace, and disappearing out the door. Bucky gives a little breathy laugh, ripping off another bite of toast, “Serves you right.”

With a click of your tongue, you lean up on your left elbow to poke his side, “Rude.” Laying a daring hand on his thigh, you gaze up at his stubbled face and disheveled hair. He stares at his breakfast, a small glint in his eyes.

“ _Baby_ ,” you say with a lazy drawl.

He hums in reply, taking another bite.

Deadpanned, “You’re getting crumbs in my bed.”

He shoves the last piece in his mouth. Pulling his hand up to lick his fingers with a purposeful flourish. As he slowly sucks the tiny crumbs and grease from his ring finger, he turns to look down at you. Giving a slow lick to your lips, you tighten your grip on his thigh. His hand drops and you stare at each other for a moment. And then he flings the plate like a frisbee off the bed, crumbs flying as it spins.

“Bucky!”

He laughs as he grabs your shoulders and wrestles himself on top of you. His lips are soft and warm. He smells like butter and dark roast coffee. A leg moves between your spread pose, pushing up against you. Hands move down the sides of his t-shirt, going lower to grip the dark fabric of his briefs. You give a light squeeze. His tongue swipes along your lower lip, all wet and lazy. Moaning when his right-hand drifts down to your chest. With a tilt of his head, he pushes his lips against you with a rushed pressure. The headboard creaks under the vibranium hand gripping on to it.

“Mmm, baby,” he moans as you pull him closer, seeking out more.

The _plop_ and _chirp_ by your feet makes you pull away, trying to look down. But Bucky’s hand is guiding you back into the kiss. Tongue pushing past your lips, knee moving in a lazy circle on the comforter between your legs. Another _chirp_ , this time closer.

You try to pull away, but his hand holds you steady. And then the soft fur of Alpine is rubbing against your arm, purring contently. Bucky, reluctantly, pulls back and shifts up onto his knees as you pet the insistent cat.

“You didn’t feed him, did you?” Glancing up at Bucky, he gives a frustrated huff.

“ _No_.”

With a gentle push of your legs, he moves off you. Sitting up with another stretch, you kick your legs over the side of the bed and push the blankets to the side.

“Well,” you glance back at him, “I’ll feed him. You can clean up that mess.”

His face scrunches up, “ _Baby_.”

You lean back with a smile, kissing his pout, “You could’ve put it down on the floor, but you had to be dramatic. Think I’m gonna take a shower.”

He smirks, giving his brows a wriggle.

Pushing off the bed, Al jumps down and circles your feet, “Maybe you can join me.” Pausing by the door, you turn back, “After you clean up those crumbs.”

Bucky flops down on his back dramatically, the bed bouncing slightly as he does, while you laugh your way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
